Icon
World Stats Ruler: Grand Duke Maximino Li Halan Cathedral: St. Lextius Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Merchant League Garrison: 5 Capital: Bao Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 4 Human Population: 512,000,000 Alien Population: 700,000 (mostly Obun, Vorox and Shantor) Resources: Ur artifacts, Petroleum, Iron, Zinc, Gold, Lead, Timber, Cotton, Corn, Millirice, Wheat, Barley, Fruits, Livestock, Entertainment, Solar Equipment, Diamonds, Resorts Exports: Fruits, Livestock, Entertainment, Corn, Cotton, Wine, Zinc, Gold, Diamonds, Petroleum, Timber, Ur artifacts, Holy Items, Iron Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Halo 0.792 AU Successfully terraformed during 2nd republic; Only a small population of serfs who work great millirice farms Icon 1.000 AU (Mandala) moon Conversion 1.892 AU Lifeless, dry world ; Once held canals and may have been terraformed by the Anunnaki; Ur ruins Angel's Reach 5.097 AU Ejected from Fatima, called Fatima's child; Domed city that serves as a military base Fatima 16.037 AU Large world; Two moons Sophia 27.37 AU Small cold world with one moon; Planet of wisdom according to astrologers Maria 48.31 AU Water world, but mostly frozen; Life has been found along underwater volcanoes Tara 59.87 AU Frozen world; Green moss grows on the ice, giving the world a green appearance Jumpgate 72.3 AU History Icon is a world deeply steeped in religious significance. The first settlement on Icon is believed to be the monastery on Ithica, founded by either Zebulon himself or his immediate followers. Prince Adriano and his son Lucifer seized Icon from the native warlords in 2637. The Universal Church spread to Icon in the 30th century by way of hesychast monks converting the Twerrid mountain people. A splint sect called the Star Brethern settled on the northern Ithica continent in the 31st century, who believed all reality was equally reflective. New Style Muslims settled Fatamer, which also was home to many Universalists. The Li Halan founded the city of Bao in 3230, which included a representative legislative body at the Great Palace of the People. During Second Republic, Icon was spiritual and philosophical leader of the resistance to Republican rule. After the Fall, the Prince Tupal imposed antinomistic and decadent rule over the world (this is before Cardano's conversion). Prince Ustirin the Unspeakable, son of Kelniron and ruler of the house from 4201 to 4322, revived Manja worship and worship of the Ur. The world's patron Saint, St. Solius, was martyred by Prince Kelniron the Cruel in 4207. Prince Cardano imposed cruel and crushing taxes that spawned a rebellion that blew into full scale civil war in 4416. It was during the civil war that Cardano was converted, while chasing his cousin, Count Aurelio. After the conversion, the house began providing security, food, health services, lowered taxes, representation in government, etc. Prince Halvor the Theocrat is revered on Icon as a saint. Avestite Brother Dorjan, in 4875, raised an Army of Righteousness to purge Vau influence from the world, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Brother Dorjan was brought under control only after he accused the Duke Lei Ming of Vau sympathies. The Duke manuevered to have the Avestite purfiy himself by accusing him of sexual congress with a Vau woman. The memory of Brother Dorjan has kept further cleansings from getting out of hand. Anunnaki ruins dot the planet, such as at Parjyrr. Eskatonics claim the planet is girt by powerful energy emanating from the planet itself, but what exactly this means is up for debate. Locations The Continent of Taztec, the city of Shan Tao and the estate of Casaverda This region is ruled by the Grand Duke Tan Fou Maximino Li Halan, and is most noted for the Taztec Desert. Shan Tao is a sleepy resort city of extreme wealth and extreme poverty, although it does possess a spaceport. Casaverda is the Grand Duke's estate, famous for its Garden of a Thousand Pictograms - an ever shifting maze of plants that form pictograms that can answer questions. There is an airport at the city of Amtapco. *90 million population Urtata Heavily forested, Urtata is ruled by the Baron Yao Li Halan. The region is inhabited mostly by ancestors of refugees from Apshai nearly 1000 years ago, called Apshainghoi, who brought with the much Vau influence, especially in regards to architecture. Apshainghoi imported families from Manitou to work for them, and these people are now referred to as Manghoi. Hwendoni, black magicians, live in the swamps and practice debased form of Vau rituals, including the creation of husks to work as slaves. The city of Karayan is noted for its Mardi Gras type festival immediately before a certain holy day. The city is otherwise home to fruit and packaging industries and boasts its own spaceport. Other notable cities include Ido and its airport, and Crymea. Natural features of the region include the Urtata Mountains, the Red Forest, and jungles filled with dangerous creatures, including the Shen-long, a leaping dragon that can breathe fire. Red fever is a problem here, as is creeping ivy disease, and a skin-devouring parasitical disease called "the burn". *75 million population Fatamer Fatamer is ruled by the Countess Melissa Shu Miao, the daughter of the Grand Duke Maximino. The region is mountainous (most notably the Fatamer Mountains and the Twerrid Mountains), and heavily forested (the Great Turanian Woods). There is also the Twerrid Desert, and many large lakes, such as Lake Tara, Lake Soong and Lake Paradiso. The Cave of Zebulon's Mirace can be found in the Twerrid Mountains - the site of Cardano's conversion. The region is also noted for its Ur relics and for Parjyrr, preadamite ruins where Prince Ustirin attempted to create a gateway into the unreflective realms. The Prince's efforts opened a rift that destroyed everything in a 400 mile radius. The diameter of this destruction has slowly diminished and is now down to 100 miles after 600 years. The ruins of Parjyrr are said to connect various physical and spiritual worlds for those who can use them. *22 million population Nueventina and environs Ruled by the Muster for 200 years, Nueventina was reclaimed by the Li Halan in 4979 with Hazat aid. Some pro-League guerillas remain, however, and the Li Halan has hired the Muster to hunt them down. The city is still a social mess, with gangs of children, dogs running wild, crushing poverty, etc. Currently theLord Mayor is Jin Li Halan, who is attempting to reform the city and improve its economy and social services. The Li Halan are building (or rebuilding) tanneries, canning factories, and millirice packaging plants. There is also a spaceport in the city which should be a great aid to revitalizing it. Other features in the region include the Great Canal, the Jade Woods, the Oro Hills and the city of Sing. *125 million population Continent of Ithica and the city of Bao Bao is the capital city of the planet and noted for its many famous locales. The University of Icon can be found here, noted for its agricultural and theological schools. Another notable location is Progress Village, a run-down Second Republic experiment in inexpensive housing. The city is home to the Bao Zoo and Botanical Gardens, the St. Lextius Cathedral, as well as the the main spaceport and agora. The Cathedral is run by Archbishop Artemis Pan Gu Li Halan, who is staunchly conservative. Other cities of note in Ithica include Volkstrong, with both an agora and a major airport, Iktan, and Zhong, both of which also have airports. The continenet has many important natural features as well, including the Titan Mountains, the Tazak Hills, the Mo Ri Desert, the Aftglan Hills, the Titan River, and the Mo Ri River. *200 million population Category:Li Halan Worlds Category:Worlds